


Cool Hyungs On The Block

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho always knew Changmin would do great in variety shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Hyungs On The Block

Yunho always knew Changmin would do great in variety shows. The younger, although a bit shy, was witty and hard-working. Back then, they didn't really get to appear on varieties much but now they had slowly stepped on the field and it wasn't that bad.

It was fun seeing Changmin sway in rhythm to ABBA's Dancing Queen (young and sweet, only twenty three~) in Running Man. It was also funny seeing Changmin covered with mud. Yunho was most excited on chasing Changmin around, though, and he had to remember to rip the name tag not _the pants_. They had always gone together, from radio shows to interviews and silly programs, and it was only after their promotions ended that they would start doing separate activities.

Yunho starred in a drama, one he hadn't done since Heading To The Ground  and its heading-to-the-grounds ratings. Changmin himself had started a book show with Kang Hodong for a few weeks before they changed course to a sport-related variety. If 'Moonlight Prince' allowed Yunho to see Changmin in bright, chic outfits, then 'Cool Kiz On The Block' should be the place where Changmin wore sweatpants and sweat-clad shirts. Preferably white, they'd show more.

There was just one downside of doing separate activities; Yunho could no longer be with the younger 24/7. Meaning, Yunho couldn't always fend his little Bambi off from hungry wolves. Yunho wasn't exaggerating.

It somehow started in the badminton season. Changmin was paired up with the easy-going, charming Lee Jongsu. Soon they became inseparable and they were able to snatch two wins. Yunho was happy for Changmin, really, what with Changmin whining and brooding in the past few months for being a sore loser. Changmin looked happy for finally finding a sport he was comfortable at _and_ able to play well. And seeing him running around, sweating, and panting were never unacceptable to Yunho. But Jongsu crossed the line right from his very first appearance.

He _fucking groped_ Changmin, for _fuck's_ sake.

The pitch-darkness of the room wasn't a good reason enough (for Yunho) that Jongsu could flail his grabby hands on the unexpecting Changmin. As what Changmin said--more like _squeaked_ \--his hands were naughty.

As if Jongsu wasn't satisfied, he plastered on the younger like a leech it was more than obvious. Like, why was he so close to Changmin _was he whispering or was he nipping his earlobe?_ Changmin had always had a hidden hyung-whore side in him that never really went away, and it surfaced once in a while with the right approach (or when God's not picking so much on Yunho).

In short, Yunho was jealous with the amount of skinship between the eye-brothers shown in tv. Those were merely the ones caught by cameras, and Yunho was sure there were more.

The end of the Badminton season didnt really end it. PD-noona decided to pinch in some older-than-Changmin cool guys in the new 'Cool Kiz' regulars. There's the eye-smile ace, Seo Jisuk, the Prince coach, Woo Jiwon, and Kang _fucking_ Julien, a handsome, tall foreigner that was good under the ring. And Changmin looked good under him.

Uh, Yunho may or may not had come across those crackpair fics a few nights ago (just for fun. And visuals), but he didn't like the general idea of Changmin getting touchy-feely with handsome hyungs. Oh, they adored Changmin all right (everyone always did). Changmin would bask in all the attention he was given, yeah. Yunho had to will himself not to think of a post-match locker room orgy. God, imagine Changmin between all those men and being taken care of--

Well, Yunho almost got a heart attack when one night Changmin came home with a bruised ankle and a "--Julien hyung kinda got on top of me--"

While Changmin managed to straighten things, Yunho had jumped into conclusions (involving compromising scenarios and visuals) and so he had set his eyes on the French-Canadian more than anybody else. Yunho could only watch helplessly because they were so busy with their own schedules. Changmin would come home tired yet hyped, telling stories of how hyung this and hyung that and noona and _blablabla_. Julien's name came out more often than the others' name, unsurprisingly.

"You're thinking too much, Yunho, they're great guys," Changmin scolded him with a hint of amusement.

"I just want to protect you," Yunho reasoned, miffed.

"Protect my ass."

"Exactly"

"..."

Months went by and basketball season finally came to an end, and the show itself for Changmin. The schedules for their tenth anniversary comeback wouldn't give any room for side activities, much less hosting a variety show so Changmin had to say goodbye to 'Cool Kiz'.

As a loving (and overly protective) ~~boyfriend~~ hyung, Yunho himself came to watch Changmin's last match. When Changmin made his first basket, manager-hyung had to grab on his arm tight so Yunho wouldn't run around the court with his fists in the air and shouting like a cave man. Yunho even barged in the waiting room to meet the other casts. He had wanted to smooch the younger and declare his love just to see Julien's reaction, but seeing the many cameras and Changmin's murderous _'don't-you-dare'_ face, Yunho settled with a gangsta _'yo, Changmin!'_. It was ok, they got to hold hands afterwards.

"Thank you for taking care of him until now. But I'm taking him back," Yunho felt so accomplished when he said it right at the camera-- _don't you lay your dirty hands on his skin or I swear to God I will castrate you_ \--with a smile. With a smile.

All in all, his baby was back in his arms just for him. Although he had detected some threats (or perhaps Yunho was just being paranoid), none of them made _further_ moves.

"I'll miss them," Changmin said that night, curled comfortably on the bed. "We've shared sweat and tears and so many things."

"We just did, too. Sweat and tears and--"

Changmin covered his ears to block off the lewd comment. Ah, he missed Kang Hodong and John Park. And the others. And the hyungs, of course. "Julien-hyung promised to take me to this Italian restaurant. Oh, he also wanted to meet you."

"Mmhm? My fist or my feet?" Yunho pulled the younger closer but he was bopped on the head. "What? He said you're cute, Min-ah! He wants to get into your pants..."

"Well, your dick's in the way," Changmin huffed and tugged Yunho's hair to crush their mouths together.

Yunho was grinning inwardly while he shoved his tongue in the other's mouth. They kissed, slow and lazy until they ran out of breath, separating with soft _'I missed you'_ s breathed to each other's mouth. Changmin sighed and nuzzled closer to Yunho's arms.

"Yunho."

"Yes?"

"It's poking me."

"Right, sorry."  
  
  
  
~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Finished: 20-Apr-2014
> 
> A/N: Lame title -,- Got inspired after I finished watching Changmin's last Cool Kidz episode. It got really fun at the badminton season, imo. Changmin was such a bratty dear dongsaengie there...& he was so dumb together with John Park omg :") I didn't expect it to be slightly tear-inducing as well. And there was a LOT of lolzy moments...Ah, I'm glad he (& the show) received so many love ^^
> 
> And look how Yunho has stars in his eyes when he came to see the match :") such a good hubby  
> Now, go back to your hyung, Min-ah, he's had enough of Jongsu & Julien
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
